


A Not So Punny Love Confession

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Multi, Pre-Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sans Loves Space, Sans Loves You, Star Gazing, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Love Space, hurt with comfort, no puns, you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: A night out star gazing with your friends, what could go wrong? Besides you having a huge crush on your best friend. You decide that it’s time to tell him.





	A Not So Punny Love Confession

The day started out as normal as it could get for you. The reason being you were friends with a bunch of monsters. Not that being friends with them bothered you, you loved your friends even if they were living skeletons, a rude butch lesbian, a shy scientist, two giant goats, and a talking yellow flower. Your monster friends were something else and that’s what you loved about them, they brought a whole new light to your life that you have been missing. But, you have grown fond of one of your monster friends more. Him, being Sans. There was just something about him that was intriguing; always something new to discover. He was your best friend and your secret crush. You don’t know when but some time during you guys becoming friends you fell for him and you fell hard. After that day every time he was near your heart beat faster, after every joke or pun you’d laugh harder, after every perverted joke you blushed. Let’s just say your world turned upside down in a good way but also a bad way. The good being you were in love with someone you felt very close to; someone you could trust. The bad was Sans didn’t show any interest in you or anyone else for that matter. Soon, you started to wonder if he even found other people attractive or not, more so if he found you attractive. 

You were starting to give up on your crush with Sans until he asked you to go with him and everyone else to see the stars. You swore that tonight was going to be your night to tell him how you feel.

”You ready?” You asked Sans.

”yep! all set, you ready pap?”

”AS IF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE EVER BEEN LATE!” 

“heh right, sorry pap.” Sans chuckles.

”Well, let’s go.” You look at Sans and the look in his eyes says pure excitement. He must be looking forward to seeing the stars. He’s told you time and time before that he was once a scientist and that he loved to study the stars. You couldn’t blame him, there was just something about space that you absolutely loved.

You all decide to meet in the nearest park and set up camp there. Sans being Sans didn’t help set anything up. 

“You know you could’ve helped you lazy butt!” 

“i know. but it’s better to be a sitter than a player.”

”Oh whatever you butt! Now scoot I want to sit.” You teased Sans but something seemed off about him. He seemed sadder now. “Hey, what’s up? You don’t look all happy now?”

”oh? it’s nothing.”

You know he’s lying, you can read him like a book by now and you know something’s bothering him.

”Yes, it is something. Now, tell me what’s got you so down.”

The need to tell Sans that you have a crush on him flew out the window. He needs someone and damnit you’re going to be that someone. Your feelings for him can wait just a little bit longer.

”i really don’t even know where to begin.”

”Just take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” You reassured him.

Sans didn’t know how to tell you or if he should but as he was about to speak more of his friends showed up to come to see the stars.

You didn’t really care that more of your friends have come, you cared that your best friend was hurting.

”Hey, you wanna move? So you’re not uncomfortable?”

”huh? yeah, that would be good.”

The two of you said to Pap and the others that you were going on the hill next to Sans’s hot dog stand. Undyne gave Sans and you a look; she must think that we’re going to go make out. Which was far from the truth! You were there to help Sans.

”okay, i’m not sure if this is gonna be a shocker or anything but, I just want you to keep an open mind. alright?”

”Yeah. I got you, Sans, always and forever.”

You saw a tinge of blue on his cheeks and damn was it adorable.

”i um, i have these strange feelings for someone. i don’t know why or how but, they are just so amazing in every way and i wouldn’t be who i am now without them. They changed me for the better; i’ve tried to get them to notice that i’m trying to say thank you. But, i don’t think they know so tonight i want to tell them how i feel. they are just so kind, smart, everything you could ever want in a person and i love them. god, i love them so much, I think it might dust me some day. i can’t go one day without knowing they are around. i need them around or i feel very lost....”

You jump in to tell Sans something.

”They, sound amazing. Do you think I can meet them.”

This catches Sans off guard and he’s scared to admit that it’s you that he’s talking about.

”well, you already know them.”

”I do?”

”mmhm.”

”Well, it cant be Pap, Undyne or Alphys.”

You’re pretty sure Sans isn’t into Asgore.

”OH! Is it Toriel?”

”what?? oh god no....it’ll be easier to show you.”

You were oblivious to what Sans was referring to didn’t notice that he was holding your hand. Sans grew closer to you and now you are blushing. Then out of nowhere Sans leans in and presses his teeth against your lips. And suddenly sparks fly as he rests his hand under your chin and brings you closer.

”mmm.” Sans sighs into the kiss.

You didn’t want it to end but, as soon as it happened it ended.

”Wow.” Was all you could say.

”i love you and i’ve been dying to tell you for so long, it’s kind of pathetic. Heh.”

You were taking to long to reply and Sans starts sweating.

”it’s totally okay if you uh don’t feel the same.”

”Oh, you just come here.” 

You pull Sans into another kiss and this time you’re ready for it.

”You dork. I love you too. I’ve been meaning to tell you too. I was actually going to pick tonight but like always you beat me to it.”

”well, maybe you’ll make the next big move.”

”Maybe.”

”god. you are so cute right now.”

You blush more.

”Yeah, well you are too my handsome skeleton.”

This time you can clearly see the blue that spreads across his cheekbones.

”i never want to lose you.”

”You’re not going to my love.”

”I like that ‘my love’.”

”Well, you are my one and only love Sans.”

“yeah? you mean it?”

”I’ll always mean it, seriously your mine forever. And I’m yours forever.

And Sans didn’t hesitate to kiss you again.

 


End file.
